


Girl Meets Baby

by Daisyangel



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Joshuya, Maya Finds a baby on her doorstep, implying this would be season 4, rucas, smarkle - Freeform, tough parenting choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyangel/pseuds/Daisyangel
Summary: Maya's world is changed when she finds a baby on her doorstep. Now she along with her parents has to figure out what she will do. Will she raise the baby as her own or just what? She also has to admit her feelings to Josh.
Relationships: Cory/Topanga, Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews, Riley Matthews/Lucas Friar, Shawn Hunter/Katy Hart, Zay/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

A/n this story is based on some ideas from ChillPillBerry. Some of the plot is hers but I’ve taken her requested prompts and am making it into my own story. I don’t know how long this will be. This is my first GMW fic, so be nice.

XXXX

Maya Hunter yawned as she stumbled towards the door. She was running late and needed to go to meet her best friend Riley Matthews so they could go to school. Her parents had left early so the 16-year-old was on her own. Opening the door, she turned to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything when a noise caught her attention. Glancing down she saw a tiny baby swaddled in a blanket just in front of the door. The newborn began to cry. Reaching out she gently picked up the tiny baby and noticed that an envelope was attached to the blanket. It took her a moment to realize that her name was scrawled across it. Quickly she walked back inside and carefully placed the now calm baby on the couch while she removed the letter and opened it. Unfolding the paper, she began reading.

“Maya, I know the last time we saw each other I told you that you were going soft and I basically dared you to damage that statue, but you didn’t. Well unfortunately I’m not as good as you and I got mixed up with the wrong guy. We had sex and I got pregnant. My mom threw me out and Carla abandoned me she said her mom didn’t want her hanging out with a pregnant high school dropout. I can’t raise the baby and her father ran when he found out I was pregnant. I’m going to Oklahoma where I can get a new start, but I wanted to make sure the baby girl had a good start before I left. Maya, I want you to raise her. She doesn’t have a name. She was born April 6, 2017 at 11:21 AM. She weighs seven pounds six ounces and is 19 inches long. The doctors say she is fine. Please take her and raise her right. Your friends are the right kind of people she needs to be around. Please don’t try and find me. You won’t succeed. Have a good life and love that little girl like I know you can. Renee.” Finishing the letter Maya stared in shock at the tiny baby snuggled on the couch next to her. Carefully she picked her up and cradled her in her arms.  
“I guess I’m your mommy now,” she murmured as she grabbed her phone and texted Riley. She had to let her know she wouldn’t be at school today. Then she called Shawn. She knew that she would need to tell her parents what was going on and she figured her stepfather would be the best one to start with.

XXXX

“Hello?” came Shawn’s voice.  
“Hi Shawn, I have a problem and I need your help,” she started trying not to sound to freaked out.  
“Maya? Aren’t you supposed to be at school? What’s wrong, are you hurt is Riley okay?” Shawn asked clearly worried about his daughter and her best friend.  
“As far as I know Riley’s fine, but I have a problem. I’m not hurt, though. I have a baby some one left on our doorstep. They want me to raise her as my own. I think I want to but I’m not sure if I can or if you or Mom will let me,” she explained in a rush.  
“Wo, wo, back up just a moment. You found a baby on our doorstep and the person who left it wants you to raise it?” he asked clearly confused.  
“Raise her,” Maya corrected. “It’s a little girl, she’s only three days old but apparently is fine and healthy.”  
“Do you know who left her?” Shawn wondered.  
“Do you remember Renee? The girl who I ran into at the park when I went to try and find myself last year?” Shawn nodded before remembering that Maya couldn’t see him.  
“Yeah I do.”  
“Well she’s the one who gave birth to her. Apparently, she is going to Oklahoma to stay with an aunt. She needs a fresh start and can’t/won’t take the baby. The father bailed the moment the pregnancy was confirmed. For some reason she thinks I would be the best one to raise the little girl. I think I want to do it. I know what it feels like to have people abandon me and I don’t want her to experience any more of that than she already will.” Shawn blew out a long breath. That was a lot to process.  
“Wow, I’m not sure if you raising her is the right thing but we need to let your mom in on this. Then we can make this decision as a family. You know that raising a baby won’t be easy, don’t you? I mean if we all agree to let you do this. She didn’t mean that you’re to help her find a home instead of you raising her, did she?” Shawn had to ask.  
“No, she was adamant that it had to be me. She doesn’t want to be found either,” Maya concluded.  
“Okay, well sit tight. I’m going to call your mom and fill her in. Did she come with anything?”  
“I’m not sure, once I saw her, I didn’t think to look for anything else. Getting up with the sleeping baby in her arms Maya made her way to the door and opened it. Glancing down she saw a diaper bag. Picking it up she carried it back to the couch and looked inside. “There is a diaper bag with a couple changes of clothes, some formula a couple of bottles and some diapers and wipes but not very much,” Maya reported.  
“Okay, I’ll call your mom and grab a few things. We’ll both be home as soon as we can. I love you, Maya, you know that?”  
“Yeah, I love you to, Shawn, see you soon,” Maya said hanging up. Just then the little girl began crying and Maya noticed that her diaper felt wet.  
“Let’s get you changed and fed while we wait on Mom and Shawn to get here,” Maya soothed as she headed to change the baby and get her settled back down.

TBC?

A/n, slow going I know but this is mostly from someone else’s prompts so I’m trying to figure out where I want it to go. Please R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Shawn and Katy discuss their options and they name the baby girl.

A/n, thank you to those who have reviewed. I appreciate everyone’s differing opinions and am glad to have them expressed in reviews. Please remember to be kind like you have been so far. I know some of you have some reservations regarding the storyline, but please be patient. You will see how I am going to handle it. Please continue to read and review. Thank you to the guests who have reviewed as well. Now on with the story.

XXXX

“She’s so precious,” Katy murmured as she cradled the newborn in her arms.  
“She definitely is,” Shawn agreed. He and Katy had gotten back home a few minutes before. After calling the school to excuse Maya for the day they settled on the cough to have the necessary discussion.  
“So, what are we going to do with her? We’re not calling social services, are we?” Maya asked worriedly. Shawn and Katy exchanged looks. “No, you can’t!” Maya nearly shouted. The baby startled and started to cry. Humming a soothing song under her breath Katy managed to settle her back to sleep.  
“We don’t have a choice baby girl. We at least have to notify them that she was born and that her mother abandoned her,” Katy told her daughter.  
“But what if they take her from us? Renee clearly stated she wanted me to raise her.” Maya could feel the tears threatening to fall.  
“We know that, kid, but we have to think about what’s best for everyone, okay? Calling social services doesn’t guarantee that she will be taken from us. Your mom and I talked on the way home. I called her after I hung up with you and we think we have a solution,” Shawn informed her.  
“What’s the solution?” Maya wondered.  
“Well, you’re absolutely too young to raise a baby on your own. Plus, the courts wouldn’t let you adopt a baby. You’re only 16 and still a minor yourself,” Katy began. Maya nodded she knew her mother was right, but she didn’t have too like it. “What we’ve decided is that we will go to court for guardianship of her,” Katy explained.  
“Can we give her a name, so we don’t have to keep calling her?” Shawn suggested.  
“Can I at least name her?” May requested.  
“Sure, that would be fine,” Katy agreed. “Do you have anything in mind?” Maya thought for a moment. She reached out and took the sleeping infant from her mom and studied her carefully. She had brown hair and brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a tiny button nose.  
“How about Hope Riley Hunter?” Maya suggested.  
“That’s a beautiful name,” Shawn commented.  
“I almost named you Hope but your father liked Maya better,” her mother confided while smiling at her daughter.  
“Then its settled, welcome to the world Hope Riley Hunter. We already love you so much,” Maya said kissing her cheek. Then she realized her mother wasn’t done explaining her plan.  
“Okay, Mom, go on, please.”

“Okay, so we would petition the courts for guardianship of Hope. You would have an active part in raising her, but we would have all the important decision making for the moment including medical decisions and such. Once you turn eighteen, we can consider going back to court and you formally adopting her. It might be best for you to wait until you’re out of college, but we can decide that for sure as the time gets closer. Is this a plan you can agree with?” Katy questioned. Maya took a moment to think about what her mom was asking of her.  
“Your priority will still be school. Helping raise Hope while important can’t and won’t come before school, do you understand?” Shawn asked. Maya nodded she understood where they were coming from.  
“Then do we have a plan assuming that social services agree to it?” her mother checked.  
“Yes, we do, now can we go and get something for Hope?” Maya requested.  
“Why don’t you and Shawn go while I call social services and get the ball rolling?” Katy suggested. Smiling Maya jumped up and headed for her jacket urging Shawn to hurry up. Shawn kissed Katy and Hope before following Maya out the door. Sighing in contentment Katy placed Hope down so she could continue sleeping before grabbing her phone and began making phone calls.

XXXX

A few hours later found their two-bedroom apartment full of baby items. Hope was now in a bassinette in Shawn and Katy’s room while Maya and Shawn put together a pack-n-play and Katy washed bottles.  
“So, what did social services say?” Shawn asked as they placed the last part of the pack-n-play together.  
“A social worker will stop by tomorrow. They wanted to today, but they are slammed. They need us both to be here. They will be here around 10:00 can you be off work for that?” she asked turning to her husband. Shawn nodded his job was a bit more flexible than hers was unless he was needing to travel for work.  
“Did you talk to Topanga since she’s a lawyer?” Maya asked.  
“Yes, I did and she’s coming over tonight. All the Matthews are coming over tonight. Maya If you want to invite Farkle and the others you can. That way we can tell everyone all at once. She said I could have as much time off as I needed, and she would help me with any of the legal stuff she can.”  
“Okay, I’ll go text them right now,” Maya said as she headed for her room to have a bit of time to herself. It had been a crazy day and it was even over yet.

XXXX

Maya was feeding Hope a bottle when the others started to arrive. Everyone must have met at Topanga’s because they all came practically at once.  
“Is that really a baby?” Auggie asked as he came up beside her.  
“Yes, it is, do you want to hold her?” Maya offered. Auggie shook his head nervously.  
“Maybe later, I don’t want to drop her,” he answered.  
“I want to, please Maya. Can I peaches?” Riley begged as she bounced over to her best friend Smackle and all the boys right behind her.  
“Here you go Riles,” Maya said as she handed Hope to Riley.  
“Hi, Hope, I’m your Aunt Riley. We’re going to have so much fun when you get older.”  
“Why don’t you guys take Hope into Maya’s room wile we all talk,” Katy suggested. Maya agreed and the seven teens plus Auggie headed towards Maya’s room. Normally they would complain about Auggie being with them, but tonight they didn’t care.

XXXX

“So, she really left her on your doorstep and wanted Maya to raise her?” Cory asked in amazement.  
“She really did,” Shawn replied.  
“I think the alternative you’ve come up with is a better choice. Maya is way too young to raise a baby on her own,” Topanga commented.  
“Yeah, she definitely is. I mean I know that I was young when Kermit and I had Maya and you guys were young when you had Riley, but none of us were 16. She needs a chance to still be a kid,” stated Katy.  
“You’re absolutely right, are you nervous for tomorrow?” Topanga asked. Shawn and Katy nodded.  
“You guys have nothing to worry about. You have a stable loving home and good jobs. I’m sure the social worker will give a glowing report,” cory argued.  
“Thanks, Cor, that means a lot,” Shawn said giving the other man a hug.  
“Any time, Shawnee, any time.”  
“Are you sure you guys don’t need help with anything else at the moment?” Cory asked the couple.  
“Well there is one thing,” Katy replied.  
“What is it?” Topanga wanted to know.  
“We’ll need to find a bigger place eventually. Hope will only be in our room for so long then she’ll need her own space,” Katy explained.  
“Well there is an apartment in our building that will be available at the beginning of July,” Cory told them.  
“It’s a three-bedroom two-bathroom apartment. The best art is it’s only two doors down from our place,” Topanga added.  
“Okay, thanks we’ll get working on seeing if we can put in for it,” Katy said as she stood up to refill everyone’s drinks.

XXXX

“Okay, so we know her first name is Hope what about everything else?” Lucas asked as they were scattered across the room. He was finally getting a turn to hold the baby girl.  
“Her name is Hope Riley Hunter she was born April 6 at 11:21 AM and weighs seven pounds six ounces and is 19 inches long,” Maya answered.  
“You gave her my name as her middle name?” Riley squeaked. She started to cry.  
“Yes, Riles, I did,” Maya said pulling her best friend in for a hug.  
“That’s the sweetest thing everyone’s ever done for me,” Riley said as she continued to cry. Everyone smiled at how typical Riley was being. Just then Cory called from the living room that it was time to go. Everyone had come together so they headed out to give the new family a chance to get settled in for the night.

TBC?  
A/n, I know there are still several things that might not be realistic but hope it’s a bit better and more to people’s liking. Please read and review. Hoping to write more soon. I’m writing this as I go so, I’m not ahead of the game at this point.


End file.
